Homicidal VS Suicidal
by XXthirst
Summary: What if it had not been Jimmy to fight Gary on the school roof, but rather Constantinos instead?


**Homicidal VS Suicidal**

**What if it had not been Jimmy to fight Gary on the school roof, but rather ****Constantinos instead?**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. **

**I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated M for a reason**

**Italics stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Constantinos slouches in his seat. He hates English class. He hates every class. He hates everything.

Teachers, students, school, parents and life in general. Everything. Who knew a guy could be so glum?

He can't remember a time a when he wasn't. He has therapy every Tuesday and Thursday. It doesn't help. Neither does medication.

Relaxatrate, Glumtrex, Depresstrin and many others. He's tried over dosing. He's tried mixing his meds with the other

students' (particularly Damon's anger management drugs). Nothing works. He now slumps over his desk.

'_God, life fucking sucks'. _

The bell rings and he trudges out of class, but not without swiping a pencil off someone's desk.

He notices Gary Smith speaking with the Greasers and recalls how Gary has never tried to get him and the non-clique students to join

him in taking over the school. He also remembers a week ago when he asked Gary if he could become some sort of spy for him since he

was the mascot and hung around the Jocks and all. Gary rejected the request and called him a "simple peon with such little worth that

no one would care if he dropped dead tomorrow".

' _Hmf. Maybe he is right. No one would __care. I wouldn't care. They can all go to hell. Maybe I should just drop dead…'. _

He goes into the girls' bathroom and enters a stall where using a scalpel ,stolen from Biology class, he slashes his forearm. Blood drips

onto the toilet seat. This is his weekly habit. It's the only thing that keeps him relaxed, at least for a little while. He's in the girls'

bathroom because there no one would be suspicious of blood being on the seat. He starts to exit the stall but hears two girls' voices.

He stops and listens in.

" Oh my God, I can't believe it!" gasps Christy. " My eye-liner is totally smudged! Angie, please tell me you have make-up remover!".

" Of course. I always bring it with me just in case".

"God, like, thanks a lot. I look like a mess. I'd just die if anyone saw me like this…. hey, do you wanna put some liner on?".

"Sure! What kind do you have?".

"Smokey black, very black, almost black, grey black, dark black, grey dark, dark grey, really dark grey, really dark black, dark brown,

brown dark, almost brown, grey brown, smoky brown, black-ish brown".

"Almost black is good, I haven't tried that yet. Oh, I could use some lip- stick too. You know, to bring out my eyes ".

" Let's see, I have pearly pink, it's VERY in. I also have pink pearl, pearly red, ruby red, shocking red, deep red, bold red, light nude,

bare nude, almost nude, nude pink, bold nude, peach, pearly peach, peach pink, nude peach, peach red, medium nude, beige, tan,

peach tan, peach beige".

Constantinos is about to go nuts from this drabble. Of course he can't just leave, how will he explain why he's in there? He has to stay

put. Now another set of footsteps enter the room. They're light and graceful.

" Hey girls ".

It's Pinky. Const's heart races.

' _Oh crap! Please don't let her find me in here! '._

" Oh wow! Is that pearly pink lipstick? Did you get the kind that comes with a 24 karat gold charm attached to the tube?".

Angie and Christy squeal.

" OH MY GOD YES!".

Const lowers his head into his hand. He wonders if girls ever actually use the toilet or they just come to the bathroom to talk. If they

do come here to yak about make-up and clothes, it makes no sense because they talk about that shit outside of the bathroom

anyway.

Pinky says " Hey, I wanna ask you guys, have you… you know…had sex yet?".

Const's ears perk up. Angie giggles.

" Tee, hee, hee, sure. It was a while ago with Gordon. He's not a very good kisser though".

She makes low groans and slobbering noises while the other girls laugh.

" Oooh Angie, sluuurrrp, uuugh, sluuuurrp".

"Like, hee, hee, eew, gross!".

" He's also not too good with his hands. It felt like aliens were poking at my body".

Christy finishes laughing.

"Ha, ha, like ,wow. Okay, so like this one time, I was with Lefty, I was going to give him a blow job and he starts to unzip his pants

but…heh, heh… he… .ha ,ha, ha ….like he…tee ,hee, hee…got his thing caught in the zipper. So he says…hee,hee…".

She does an imitation for Lefty's voice.

" It's fine babe, it's fine… YEEOUCH!".

Christy returns to her normal speaking voice.

" So he like, runs around trying to get it unstuck, but he can't, so he asks me to get it out. Ha, ha, ha, I was there , on my knees , for ,

like ,ever. I got it unstuck, but he was sore for two weeks!".

Pinky giggles. Const loves her laugh. It's so sweet and delicate.

" Ha, ha, ha , oh my, this almost makes me not want to do the deed".

" So…you haven't had sex yet? I thought that-"Christy inquires.

"Oh, no, no, Derby and I haven't done it. I dumped him anyway for Jimmy. Then he dumped me for Lola, then dumped her for Mandy…

well, you get the point. I wonder if there are any truly nice guys at school here. I don't care if they're not in my social class. Daddy

doesn't have to know ".

Angie giggles again " Oh, hee, hee, I would NEVER tell my mom I had sex, she'd be so mad!".

Christy huffs " Who , like, tells their parents anyway? I wouldn't. It's none of their business. Hey Pinky, are there any guys in particular

you like?".

Const presses his ear against the stall door. He waits breathlessly for her answer.

"Hmm, I don't know…I can't think of anyone".

' _It's okay, she's probably just too shy to say my name. God, I hope she got the note I put in her locker last week'._

Christy claps her hands together.

"Alright, that's it. We have to find a guy for Pinky. Let's take a vote. Who's the best looking guy here?".

The three silent for a minute.

Angie then pipes " All nerds are out ". The other two nod in agreement.

" Cornelius is probably gay anyway, so he really doesn't count ".

"Oh my God, like, I hear that he loves high heels and wants to be a princess".

'_Ah, there goes Christy the gossip queen '._

They rattle off many a name until they come down to a choice between Casey and Peanut.

' _Casey and Peanut? What the hell? One's probably the worst fullback in history and other has the worst __Napoleon complex in history! Okay, _

_calm down , calm down. They didn't mention you yet, they __probably just forgot. There's a lot of guys at this school'. _

" Wow, this is a tough choice ,they're both really cute. Let's discus this in my dorm room, Daddy bought me the videos for all eight

seasons of 'Gossip Chicks' ".

Just as they leave, Angie says " Oh, hey, we didn't vote on Constantinos".

He holds his breath. Pinky sighs.

"Ah, yes, well you know what I think of him? ".

He mentally fills in the blank.

' _She wants me to take her in my arms and whisper in her ear. She wants me_ _to nuzzle at her neck and caress her hip, then move my hand _

_down lower and rub her-'._

" I think he is probably the gloomiest person at the school…no, pardon me, in the whole world. I can't stand the little worm ".

He's shocked. His mouth hangs open.

" Yeah, I hear like, his parents are mad scientists and they're testing drugs on him " Christy quipes.

"He probably is on drugs. Would you believe the little creep left a note in my locker last week? He can't even write without sounding

suicidal".

' _I spent WEEKS on that poem! It's my best work! '. _

" Do you still have it?" Angie asks.

" No way. I threw it in the garbage. I can't even remember what it said. He's so depressing to be to be around, you want to forget that

he even exists".

" Hell, even talking about him ,like, depressing. Come on, let's get going girls, I can't wait to see Gossip Chicks, I haven't watched that

in, like, forever ". The three giggle profusely leaving the bathroom.

Constantinos's still in the stall, his mouth quivering. He can't believe his ears. He's heart broken. A salty tear rolls down his face, which

is soon followed by more. He bites his lip. He raises the scalpel and angrily cuts his forearm again and again until there's blood

everywhere. On the toilet, on the floor and on his clothes. He doesn't stop until he starts to feel light headed.

' _Shit…can't…ugh…won't die…here…not in…the girls' bathroom on a toilet…gotta…get to…'. _He rushes to the nurse's office.

" Now just how did you get all these cuts young man? " Mrs. McRae asks.

" Well I…um… ".

' _What should I tell her? That the most beautiful girl in the world, my dearest love, thinks I'm lower than shit? That I cut to get rid of the_

_ pain, but it keeps coming back because society just plain sucks ass? That I hate her, I hate Pinky ,I hate this whole God forsaken world?'._

"…I dropped my pencil in a rose bush, reached in and got cutby all the thorns ".

" Yes, well, do try to be more careful next time Mr. Brakus".

She pours on the disinfectant.

" Huh. You know, you're the only student here who doesn't scream and wail when I pour this stuff on ".

' _Because it's far less painful than what I experience just getting through the day '._

" Oh, I… must not be as sensitive to it. I have tough nerves ".

She wraps his arm in bandages. He hops off the examination table and steals a few cotton balls when the nurse has her back turned.

He heads for the library and finds Gary chatting with Earnest.

" So tomorrow, it's going down like this. You ,Bucky and Donald will storm the gym and make a bonfire".

" Out of what?".

" What do you think?Anything you can find, idiot! ".

" Oh, oh! I've got it! How about we make a bon fire, and then mount the mascot's head atop a stick? It'll be just like 'Lord of the

Flies'!".

" I don't care what you do! Just trash the damn place! ".

Const only hears bits on their conversation. He takes no interest, he rather just find that book on American history and get out of

there. Entering the history section, he scans the books and finds what he needs. Turning around , he smacks into Gary.

" Hey! Watch where you're going Constantions! ".

He ignores him and starts off for the exit, but Gary blocks his path.

" Hello there. Earth to Mr. Gloomy. Are you deaf or something?".

" Leave me alone".

Gary still won't let him pass.

"What's wrong with you anyway? Why are you so fucking pessimistic? Are you just some kind of freak? Ah! Or maybe…just maybe…it's

because Pinky thinks you're a piece of crap".

He stops still.

' _How could he possibly know that ? '._

" I know you're thinking how I could possibly know that. Believe me, I am highly observant. Nothing escapes my watch. Angie, Christy,

Pinky….I heard every word they said ".

" But-".

Gary laughs.

" You think you're the only one who hides in the girls' bathroom? ".

' _What a nut job '. _

" I know what you're doing in there. Come on, oldest trick in the book, everyone knows girls bleed on the seats, so you cut in there.

Humph, too dumb to come up with something original. More proof that I am smarter than everyone at this shit hole school ".

Const just wants to get back to his dorm room. He's growing tired of Gary's ranting.

" I heard every word they said about you. And I quite agree. You're just a fucking insignificant worm with so little worth, you carry on

with this depression act just to make yourself seem more interesting ".

" Yeah, well, they didn't seem too interested you either. What was it they called you? Oh yeah, the psychopath with a big ugly nose

and bad breath".

Gary's face contorts and he clenches a fist.

" If you were so fucking smart Gary, you'd be banging those girls every night. Are you using big words and clever schemes to over

compensate for your small dick?".

Gary lunges and tackles him to the floor. He screams like a crazy person and wraps his hands around Const's neck.

" **SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!".** He slams the other boy's head into the floor over and

over. He pulls out a scalpel from his pocket and swiftly brings it down to Const's chest.

A prefect, Seth Kolbe , swoops in and grabs Gary by his arm pits before he can deal a fatal blow. Gary struggles and shrieks like a

maniac and almost hits Kolbe in the face.

" Stop it! Just what the hell's going on here you evildoers? ".

Const sits up. He's too stunned to say anything.

' _Shit. Asshole actually tried to kill me . Homicidal freak '. _

Gary still struggles like mad and cries" He started it! That miserable son of a bitch started it! Let go of me! Put me down! Let me finish

the bastard off! ".

Gary drops his scalpel. It slides over towards Const who picks it up. He jumps to his feet and holds it out.

" Bullshit! He just tried to stab me with this scalpel!".

Seth shouts " I'm busting you for threatening a prefect with a deadly weapon!". He scoops him up and heads for Crabblesnitch's office

with both boys under his arms.

Crabblesnitch sits forward with his elbows on the desk , his brow knit. Gary taps his fingers on the chair arm, while his right eye twichs.

Constantions slouches. His head is just now starting to hurt.

" Hmm…fighting with deadly weapons I hear. Baseball bats and sling shots are one thing. Scalpels are another. I can't allow such

dangerous behavior here at the academy. Gary, since you're the head boy, why don't you start ".

" Gladly ". He's no longer the raving lunatic he was earlier.

" I was going to the library to fetch a math book, when the boy to my left blocked my path and told me he was going cut me up into

little pieces. He pulled out his scalpel and lunged for me like a mad man. I was just lucky that I had accidently put the scalpel I was

using in biology class in my pocket. So you see, this is clearly a case of self-defense, plain and simple".

" Oh that is the biggest pile of-".

" Barkus!".

" Sorry sir…".

' _The biggest pile of fucking crap I ever heard! I hope Crabblesnitch won't actually believe this cockamamie-'._

" Mr. Smith, I've known you for quite a few years now and I've know Mr. Barkus for a while as well. I think it's safe to say that I find this

incident to be a clear indication that Mr. Barkus is not fit for this school and should be expelled immediately ".

Const sits up straight.

" Huh? Why?" .

" Attacking a fellow student, the head boy no less, with a deadly weapon and making terroristic threats to a prefect is a very serious

crime. I can't have that sort thing going on at my school. Since your parents have paid, you may stay for the rest of the week, but you

may not attend any classes and you are not to come within ten feet of ".

" But I didn't get to-!".

" Barkus, that is all".

Const slumps in his chair. He really can't believe it.

" Now for you Gary, perhaps you may have been a little over zealous and caught up in the moment, but you did hit a prefect and for

that, I think a little hard labor will do you some good. Both of you are dismissed ".

Contantions quickly leaves. He steals a pen from the front desk.

.

.

' _That stupid fuck! All he gets is lawn mowing duty , while I get expelled. I hate this place! __I HATE MY LIFE! ' _Const thinks while in his dorm

room, on his bed. He takes a notebook from under the bed. It's labeled POSITIVE THOUGHTS. The therapist recommended that each

day he write something positive about that day. He opens the notebook to a blank page, but stares at it for a long time.

' _I can't find one good thing about today. This sucks. Stupid therapist. Has his head up his ass. __I hate his stupid ass. And I hate Pinky and _

_Christy and Angie, I hate those stupid slu-….wait a minute! __There is something positive about today. They spent more time talking about me _

_than Gary. Yeah. __They talked about me more than Gary. Heh, heh, heh…'_. He scribbles this thought down. He has the slightest hint of a

smirk. He taps his pen on his chin trying to come up with anything else positive.

" Let's see…..shit…ah! Gary's the homicidal freak while I'm the suicidal freak. It's perfect! Heh, heh, heh… ".

Before he realizes it, he's laughing out loud.

" Heh, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha !Homicidal versus Suicidal! Yes! That would make an awesome title for a story! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!

Heh! ".

Jimmy passes by and hears him laughing.

' _What the-? Is that…Contantions? Laughing? Is he on drugs? Yeah, probably drugs. Must be on some bad acid '._

_._

_._

Cotantions sees his watch reads **11:02 pm. **He can't sleep. He's thinking about Pinky. Sure, he still hates her, but he longs for her

delicate touch. The scent of her strawberry scented shampooed hair. Her pure and sweet voice. His body is reacting to these feelings.

And masturbating isn't going to help. Or at least the therapist said masturbating wasn't good for him. It was a long time ago, so he

doesn't exactly recall. Something about "suicidal persons tend participate in angry masturbating" or something like that. Whatever the

case, he needs to get rid of his problem. So he gets out of bed and does whatever every boy on campus does in this kind of situation.

He goes to see Lola.

.

.

Const hopes he doesn't look too bad. He hasn't cleaned up since his fight with Gary. His clothes are mussed and dirty and his hair is

ruffled. He's sweaty too. His stands before Lola in the parking lot garage who's smoking a cigarette. She lets out a hacking cough

before speaking.

"What do you want? ".

" Well I….um…I…I need a favor. Can you….um…uh….you know…".

" Spit it out already ".

He starts sweating even more.

" Um…speaking of spitting…and swallowing...and all that….it has to do with the favor I need you to do for me….you know…um…".

She stares at him confused for a bit. Then her faces changes to a surprised and embarrassed look.

' _Just pretend she's Pinky while she's down there. Just ignore her smoke breath '. _

Her mouth now hangs open and she makes a disgusted sound.

" God! No!I don't do that anymore. I'm only swinging with Johnny now ".

" Please! Just this one time! It'll only be a few minutes. Will you do it for twenty bucks? ".

He pulls a wrinkled twenty dollar bill from his pocket.

" Do I look like a prostitute to you?".

" Uh…".

" That's it! Johnny! Help! I'm being attacked!".

" No! No! No don't! Oh crap! Please don't!".

The garage door opens. There stands Johnny looking pissed off.

" What's da matta? " .

" He was offering me money for sex! Apparently Constantions here thinks I'm a whore! Deal with him Johnny! " .

He roughly grabs Const by the collar.

" Are you messing with my queen? Cause when you mess with da queen, you mess with da king!" .

" Please don't hurt me! I'll give you twenty dollars not to beat me up!" . He nervously holds up the money. Johnny takes the twenty

from him and releases Const.

" Great. Thanks. Now get outta here before I change my mind".

Const bolts from the garage, but not before taking a wrench with him.

' _Damn it! I hate that stupid whore Lola! Dear God, why does my life suck so much? I hate this whole __fucking world!'_. He crashes into

someone and falls flat on his back. Looking up, he sees it's Gary.

' _Shit! '._

" Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Angst. Hey, you're not supposed to come within ten feet of me, remember? ".

" I'm…I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going ". He springs to his feet and begins to run away, but trips. He falls face first to the

ground. Gary calmly walks over and crouches down. He grabs the boy's hair and lifts his head. He devilishly smiles at him.

" Trying to run away Const? I can't let you do that. Not yet. I wanna have a little fun first ".

He smashes his face into the ground.

" Stupid. Fucking. Worthless. Worm".

Const nose is amazingly not broken, but his lip has been cut wide open and blood oozes out.

" Please…stop…ugh ".

" I'm not showing you any mercy you pathetic weakling. I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you ".

He stands up. Const rolls over onto his back. He stares up at Gary.

" Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? ".

" I had fun putting Jimmy through hell, but I became bored. He's already expelled so I had nothing left to do. Then you came along. You

little suicidal freak ".

' _Homicidal versus suicidal…'. _

" You're too much of a wimp to kill yourself. You don't have the guts. You just want everyone to feel sorry for you. You're an emo. A

stupid, moronic, teeny bopper, poser emo. You wanna die you sorry sack of shit? Here! I'll help you with that! ".

He kicks him in the ribs. He kicks a second time. And a third time. And forth time. Const cries out with each blow. He finally stops at the

tenth. He leans over him, his face a hairs length from the other boy's.

" I could kill you right now. I want to kill you. I wanna kill everyone at this scummy school! I know that you hate everybody here. I do

too. But we're not completely the same. That's where the difference comes in between you and I. The suicidal guy says he hates

everyone and everything, but just mopes around on his ass. The homicidal guy does something about it. He kills those who piss him

off. I am that homicidal guy ".

" Homicidal versus suicidal…heh, heh , heh , heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha,ha….yeah…it would be a glorious batttle…".

Gary can only stare at the crazy kid before him. Here he is, beaten to a pulp, but he's laughing.

" Pssh. Fucking nut. Go on. Kill yourself. See if anyone cares. Which they won't ".

Gary leaves. Const now manages to stand to his feet, holding his side and still laughing. God, he's in so much pain, but he laughs.

' _Heh, heh, heh, yeah, he's right….no one would notice if I dropped dead. So I'll just have to make them notice '. _

He sneaks into the main building and enters 's office. He's fast asleep(and drunk) with a porno magazine laid across his face. Const

carefully opens his desk and pulls out Burton's gun, a .45 .He stuffs it in the back of his pants and leaves.

.

.

Contantions wakes up late. **10:23 am**. He rips a page for his POSITIVE THOUGHTS notebook. He writes a note to his parents.

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**I know you probably won't get this letter for a while since you spend most of your life in the office. **

**I had a hard time deciding whether or not to spare a thought for you guys. I guess I should be polite.**

**Anyway, it's about time I ended my miserable existence. I'm going to make my death noticeable.**

**I'm going to give people something to talk about. I'm not going to be the little worm any longer.**

**I'm going out with a bang. Literally. **

"**Beloved" son,**

**Constantions**

He gets up and places the note on his bed. He dresses and exits his dorm room. The dorm is strangely quiet.

' _Weird. Even with classes, there are at least a few people in the dorm. What's going on? '. _

Suddenly ,Trevor runs through the front doors panting . He's covered in eggs and potato spuds.

" Const! Whatever you do, don't go outside! It's a riot! The Nerds! Preps! Greasers! Jocks! They all went ape-shit and started fighting!

It's a battle field out there! ".

He runs for his room. Const stands in the hallway thinking _' Must be Gary's doing. Probably wanted to get all the cliques to_

_fight. Bastard! But I can't worry about that now, I've got a job to do…'. _

As soon as he steps out of the dorm, he dodges a flying egg and a stink bomb. He gags on the green cloud.

" I hate stink bombs! ".

None the less, he makes his way through the brawling students, doing his best not to get caught up in the chaos. He climbs up the

side of the main building on the stucco until he reaches the roof. A rain drop bops him on the head, which is then followed by more rain

drops. A down pour insues . He looks below at the scene. It's a long way down. He takes the gun from his pants and places it to the

side of his head. He sweats.

' _This is it….time to show them what you're made of. You're_ _not a weak little worm. You're __bout to shoot himself in the head. They'll _

_remember this for __sure'. _

He stands there on the edge of the roof for a long time. Doesn't move a muscle. Doesn't breathe.

" Pull the trigger already you spineless shit! ". He turns around to see Gary , disheveled , blood spattered on his shirt and holding a

gun, a glock 10.

" What's…who's blood is that? ".

" Oh yeah, heh, heh, heh, I just loaded a couple rounds into Jimmy. Asshole. Going behind my back after all I did for him! Stupid fucker!

I killed his ass! Yes! They called me a homicidal maniac back at Happy Volts, but theywere wrong! Dead wrong! I'm a genius! **A **

**FUCKING GENIUS DAMNET!** ".

Gary's speech is slurred. He's off his meds and drunk as shit .

" Where did you get that gun? ".

" Mr. Burton isn't the only person on campus with a gun. I stole this shit from Edna".

' _Homicidal versus suicidal…heh, heh, heh, it's time for the battle. I'll get him to kill me. Perfect. Or I'll kill __him. It would be quite the irony '._

" Shoot me Gary".

" Huh? ".

" I said shoot me. Come on, you know you need to kill. You just killed Jimmy, why not me too? ".

" Ha, ha, ha, too lazy to do it yourself huh? Sorry, I like to see my victims struggle. You're no fun ".

Const's anger flares.

' _Why can't he just do it? I wanna die God damnet! '. _

He grabs Gary's hand and forces him to bring the glock to his chest.

" Gary, end it all for me now. Please! For the love of God! I'm tired of living! ".

Gary pulls away.

" I'm not going to do it for you, jack ass. Go rot in hell , worm! ".

" Fine then!I'll just kill you first, small dick!" .

This strikes a nerve. The boys now aim at each other. Gary smirkswhile Constantions stares blanky, emotionless. They fire. One bullet

grazes Gary's arm. The other grazes Const's leg. It's to be expected. One boy is drunk off his rocker, the other just happens to be a

bad shot. Const stumbles backwards from both the recoil and the injury. He falls off the roof.

_' Ah finally…sweet death…'._

He closes his eyes and awaits his release.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAM!** Const hits the scaffolding. He's at first surprised, then frustrated.

' _Aw what the fuck? '._

He drags himself up only to have Gary land on top of him. He picks him up and clamps his hand around Const's neck.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah! I'll kill you! Very painfully! ". He rams his gun into Const's arm and pulls the trigger. The gun jams.

" Huh? Fucking thing jammed up! ".

He throws the glock away and takes the .45 from Const's hand.

" Heh, heh, heh, yes, die slowly you worthless worm! " .

Being drunk, he wobbles back as he shoots. The bullet hits a support rope . The beam beneath them shakes violently.

" You know, you're just too damn lucky for your own good. I'll fix that! Die! ".

He reaches for Const's throat, but the scaffolding breaks away. They fall through a glass ceiling into Crabblsnitch's office. He has a few

bits of glass in his arms, but Constantions is still okay. He mumbles curses_. _

' _I can't believe I'm still alive…'._

He stands slowly. He turns and sees Crabblesnitch tied and gagged. He has a gunshot wound in his leg. The office doors bust open.

Bleeding from his side, in limps Jimmy. He's beaten up badly and has wrapped his shirt around his wound.

" Shit, what a day. You okay Crabblesnitch?" he says as he unties the headmaster.

" A gunshot to the leg can't stop me boy. I can't believe I ever trusted Mr. Smith. James, I owe you an apology ".

" Eh, don't mention it. Just give me a minute to take this garbage out ".

He picks up an unconscious Gary by the legs and drags him out of the room. Returning, he says to Crabblesnitch " Say, does this mean

you're going to not write that letter to my mom?".

He places his hands on the boy's shoulders .

" What letter? ".

They chuckle and both slowly hobble out of the office.

Constantions slumps to the floor. Crabblesnitch and Jimmy didn't even notice he was there. He concludes that he is defiantly a

worthless worm.

' _I suck. I just plain fucking suck. I'm lower than dirt….now that I think about it, perhaps it's fate telling me that it's lazy to try and get _

_someone to kill me. I need to do it myself. I can't be a gutless, wimpy, spineless worm any more '. _

He finds a scalpel in his pocket. It's the same one from yesterday. The one he cut him self with in the girls' bathroom. There's still some

dried blood on it.

' _Homicidal versus suicidal. __Suicidal won…' . _He presses the scalpel to his throat_._

.

.

.

**A strange story this time. Does it make sense? Probably not. **

**EDIT: Revised this story by fixing some spelling and grammar errors.**

**-XX-THIRST**


End file.
